Masoquista
by Liam Walker
Summary: AU. Songfic/One Shot. Robert Bruce Banner está profundamente enamorado de Anthony Stark, su mejor amigo. La alegría de Banner con la cercanía de Stark se esfumó de un momento a otro, cambiando todo su mundo.


Disclaimer: Los personajes ni la canción me pertenecen, cada cosa es de sus respectivos autores.

Advertencia: Fic para llorar, NO escuches Jason Walker mientras lees esto, llorarás demasiado si es así.

Nota: Es primera vez que escribo algo tan triste y de esta pareja, nunca en mi vida lo había pensado en hacer hasta que hace unas horas en un rol con una amiga Grellicious x3 se me vino la idea de la nada, por lo que este fic va dedicado a ella, que sé lo masoquista que es, le encanta llorar, por algo is my Twin~.

Link de la canción: watch?v=DvEBhuSyPQQ

* * *

_Mi sonrisa se marchó_  
_Mi voz desapareció_  
_Y mi mundo se derrumbó_

El estudiante de medicina, Robert Banner salió rápidamente de su salón, iba a mostrarle a su mejor amigo y compañero de habitación Tony Stark que había aprobado el examen de fin de semestre, por lo que no tendría que asistir a clases y podrían pasar el tiempo juntos en el laboratorio si este otro lograba de igual manera una buena calificación como él. Pero su sonrisa no duró tanto como él mismo esperaba. Bajó su mirar, dejando ya de gritar, volteando para caminar de vuelta, ahora a las habitaciones de la facultad.

_Anhelaba tener tu amistad y tu amabilidad_  
_Tus ojos me deslumbraron, comenzó el amor_  
_Poco a poco te quise abrazar, y contigo soñar_  
_Pudiste borrar de mi alma las huellas del dolor._

En el camino recordó el momento cuando conoció a Stark, fue cuando Betty había terminado con él al enterarse de su secreto más oscuro, él se transformaba en un fuerte hombre verde, el cual no podía controlar aún ni siquiera él mismo. Se quedó al lado de una pileta y los muchachos del club de fútbol americano empujaron descaradamente a Banner, provocando que este cayera al agua sin más. El muchacho de anteojos sólo se preocupó de sus papeles y su laptop, la cual estaba arruinada. En ese momento no estaba enfadado, simplemente comenzó a llorar de frustración y tristeza, ¿Cuándo iba a acabar todo aquello?

Fue ahí cuando escuchó cierta voz que le parecía conocida de algún lado, pero no supo de donde la había conocido antes. Era el famoso hijo de Howard Stark, Anthony. El cual extendía su mano para ayudar al aspirante a doctor a colocarse de pie.

"Mi laptop…" -Susurró Banner, lamentándose por perder tanto en aquel aparato, literalmente estaba su vida ahí, pero ahora todo estaba perdido.

_O tal vez no…_

"Puedo repararla, después de todo para algo estoy estudiando informática, ¿no?" -Fue ahí cuando el joven de ojos oscuros le sonrió al de lentes, provocando que su corazón diera un vuelco completo. ¿Qué sentía?

Era amor… ¿Pero cómo? Si él había acabado hace unos pocos días su relación con la mujer que creía que sería el amor de su vida, no lo entendía, simplemente se sentía confundido; sin contar el hecho de que él era un hombre.

"Perfecto Banner, ahora te gustan los hombres, increíble avance en tus estados emocionales, aunque deberías pensar en tus clases en vez de estar ahí, mientras aquel chico te miraba". –Pensó para sí, rodando los ojos, buscando con qué secar sus anteojos.

Stark tomó aquellos cristales y los secó con su camiseta, sonriendo con tranquilidad aún, se le notaba realmente despreocupado aunque ya fuese hora de que comenzaran las clases.

"Tony Stark, un gusto conocer al alumno más destacado de medicina, futuro doctor Bruce Banner" –Bruce se impresionó, pues nunca le llamaban realmente por su segundo nombre, ladeó un poco su cabeza, agradeciéndole.

El resto fue historia, el cambio de habitación, la amistad creció, como también el amor de Banner hacia Tony.

_Pero descubrí que hallaste a una persona más_  
_Alguien a quien nunca le podré ganar_  
_Te ví sonreir, notoria lució tu felicidad_  
_Me abandonabas, es la verdad._

La causa de que la sonrisa de Banner se esfumara, fue el hecho de que vio a la muchacha de administración, Victoria Pepper Potts abrazando con fuerza a su amado; acto seguido lo besó, notando la presencia de Banner en aquel lugar.

Este corría rápidamente ya, intentando de alejarse lo más posible de ellos, sin éxito, pues Tony le vio y le llamó. Bruce decidió fingir el no escuchar al otro, pues no sabía su reacción al ver que este le presentaría a su novia, de seguro sería un gran desastre, conociéndose a sí mismo, estaba consciente de que saldría el otro sujeto y probablemente la asesinaría sin pensarlo dos veces.

_Mi sonrisa se marchó_  
_Mi voz desapareció_  
_Al suelo mi rostro vió.. y te lloró_  
_Ya no existes para mí_  
_No te tengo junto a mí_  
_Aunque jamás te olvidaré_  
_A ti yo renunciaré._

Las lágrimas en los ojos del poseedor de Hulk no tardaron en salir, estaba realmente triste por ello, realmente necesitaba salir de aquel lugar antes de que "él" Saliera y provocase más de algún desastre, le dolía, le lastimaba el alma saber que su amado tenía a otra persona, miraba al piso, sin dejar de llorar, ahora tendría que resignarse a simplemente ser el "amigo" del rato mientras la muchacha no estuviera ahí, pero claro, sería totalmente difícil olvidarle, imposible tal vez, el verdadero primer amor es tan complejo de olvidar.

_Tan solo cruzando palabras había felicidad_  
_Tu mirar me cobijaba con fragilidad_  
_Me atrapaba la inseguridad de poderte besar_  
_Te ofrecí lo que guardaba cuando te alejabas._

Llegó a un lugar apartado de todo, un lugar al cual siempre acudía cuando deseaba estar solo o simplemente cuando sabía que aquel ser aparecería.

Los recuerdos agolparon su mente de nueva cuenta, Ahí estaban ambos, en el laboratorio de química, conversando de la vida, o simplemente se observaban, riendo ambos de forma divertida, cosa que era lo que más le encantaba al de lentes, sentirse acogido por la mirada de Stark.

Sus deseos por confesar lo que sentía cada día se hacían más grandes, quería contar todo, besarlo, abrazarlo; sentir su aroma directamente, con sus ojos cerrados terminaba fantaseando con todo ello.

Pero Stark también tiene temperamento, lo malo es que siempre se le ocurría salir justo en el momento en que Bruce iba a confesar lo que su mente le pedía hacer, dejándole solo en el laboratorio, incluso lloraba en esos momentos.

_Quiero imaginar que nuestro amor no acabará_  
_Y el encuentro que soñaba fue real_  
_Quisiera decir, que algún día te podré recuperar_  
_Nunca pasará, es la verdad._

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, sintiendo como su cuerpo crecía, pero en ese momento no se movió, no "destrozó" como solía hacer normalmente, sólo se limitó a continuar con su llanto, con sus pensamientos, sus fantasías, lo que "pudo haber pasado".

¿Cómo habría sido su relación con él? El amor entre ellos habría sido para siempre… ¿O no sería así?

Los besos, las caricias, las sonrisas, siempre soñó que fuese verdad, se cumplió en efecto, pero era en sus más profundas y silenciosas fantasías, nada fuera de lo común, lo que toda pareja que se ama haría, salir de la mano a todas partes, hacer reír a quien se ama, vivir lindos y tranquilos momentos.

Volvió a la realidad, soltando un suave gruñido, aquello era una especie de sollozo intranquilo, jamás nada se cumplirá, estaba totalmente resignado a ello.

_El destino separó_  
_Tu camino de mi amor_  
_Llegó la desilusión a mi interior_  
_Ya no existes para mí_  
_No te tengo junto a mí_  
_Y sin poderlo superar_  
_Te volveré a recordar._

El "hombre verde" o por lo menos el humano, volvió a su habitación, después de todo no podrían pasar los días juntos jugando con aquellas reacciones químicas. No quedaba de otra, Bruce volvería a casa ahora, pero dudaba en volver. Bien podría terminar sus estudios en otra ciudad, pero la misma universidad, era sólo pedir los papeles de traslado, sencillo ¿No?

Salió de aquel lugar con su maleta, desde ese momento Anthony Stark dejaba de existir. Sólo un momento bastó para girar y mirarle, seguía con ella, riendo como lo hacía con él; jamás podría olvidarlo, era un hecho, todo le recordaba su figura.

_Mis lágrimas derramé_  
_Las palabras olvidé_  
_Pero lo que siento, no se borrará_  
_Ya no existes para mí_  
_No te tengo junto a mí_  
_Ya perdí la motivación, suspiro la resignación._

Ya lejos de todo volvió a llorar como era de esperarse, ¿Qué más se podía hacer en momentos como este? ¿Sonreír? Si, estaba siendo egoísta, pero en realidad quería al otro a su lado, estaba desmotivado, ya no quería hacer nada con todo, simplemente quería que acabara el sufrimiento, pero el sentimiento seguía ahí, no se borraba por nada del mundo.

_Suspiró._

_Aun mantengo aquella ilusión_  
_pues necesito tu amor..._

Intentó recuperar la compostura, hacer que el aliento volviera. Observó su teléfono, notando que había un mensaje en él.

"¿Por qué te fuiste? Pensé que iríamos al laboratorio de química, eres malvado, vuelve ya, te estoy esperando" –Decía el mensaje proveniente de Tony. Debía admitirlo, era un completo masoquista, porque seguía esperanzado que este sádico amor se haría realidad, necesitaba que fuese así.

De esa forma, volvió a la universidad, con aquella pequeña luz.

"La esperanza es lo último que se pierde" –Susurró.

* * *

Hooola~ He vuelto otra vez, esta vez con un Songfic/One Shot, de la canción "Anata ga inai re" de la cantante Minami Kuribayashi. Me tardé mucho en encontrar una letra apropiada para la idea del fic hasta que vi esta, ¡La cual es perfecta!

¿Reviews?

Kai, su autor favorito(?) Fuera :D.


End file.
